star_wars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Brei'lya Raan
Brei'lya Raan is an Ishtari politician and ambassador. She is often seen scheming to become the next Ishtari Matriarch. In her quest for power, she aligned with Fallen and became his lover. Biography Before Armada Brei'lya was born to a single mother into a life of great privilege. As Innana was a prosperous planet and her mother was a successful politician, Brei'lya was given the best of everything as her mother had ties with the most prominent figures on their world. As politics revolved around Innana's elite and their decisions involved who were elected to office, it was no surprise that Brei'lya would eventually follow into her mother's footsteps. Growing up, she completed her mandatory studies and lengthy military service required by Ishtari law and then decided to pursue advanced education in the field of law. Maintaining close ties with her mother and her connections during the meantime, Brei'lya was closely watched and provided everything she wanted and needed. Matriarch Zyr'iha, a close friend of her mother and the elected leader of Innana, was attracted by Brei'lya's intelligence and great promise she showed in her studies in law and politics. Zyr'iha quickly took Brei'lya under her wing and was determined in making her something great for Innana's future. Becoming her protege, Zyr'iha became a second parent as Brei'lya always respected her for her wisdom. Eventually, after years of studying under Zyr'iha, Brei'lya was officially appointed as a close adviser to the Matriarch. However, as the years passed, Brei'lya began to see that the Matriarch's age was taking its toll on both her and her political decisions. With the Ishtari emerging as another faction in the galaxy after invading several other planets during the Ishtari Conquests, Brei'lya felt that new ideals were needed, as the Matriarch fiercely kept up with the old Ishtari traditions. She then began her planning to overthrow Zyr'iha in order to usher in a new age for the Ishtari. A Galaxy Divided When Palpatine invited the major factions to the Remnant's galactic meeting, Zyr'iha picked Brei'lya to be the Ishtari ambassador. It was at the meeting when she first met Pavaliin and for the first time game voice to the Ishtari on a galactic stage. However, the bomb threat ended the meeting prematurely and its occupants were evacuated. As the evacuation took place, Brei'lya broke away from the main crowds in order to fulfill her secondary objective: stealing information from the Remnant in order to update the Ishtari databanks, the main source of Ishtari knowledge that they had accumulated about the galaxy while practicing their isolationism. She was caught by Kaelani and pretended to be lost. Yet, by disguising herself as Kaelani and stealing a set of Imperial armor, she was able to infiltrate deeper into the building and located an Imperial intelligence room. After retrieving as much information as she could, Brei'lya ran into Kiryn Ordo on her way out. The two engaged each other in combat, as Brei'lya acted out of defense and preservation, while Kiryn thought she was the real Kaelani and was confused as to why her friend would attack her. Both escaped the building. Returning to her Ishtari guards and returning her appearance to normal, Brei'lya met Pavaliin again and the two scheduled a diplomatic meeting to discuss Isthari and Remnant relations. Several days later they met on Innana, and while the talks went well, there was not a solid resolution between the two sides. After the meeting, Brei'lya returned to the Ishtari databanks and reviewed the information that she had stolen from the Remnant. To her surprise, she found that the data the Ishtari had on Pavaliin did not match the Remnant's information. Deducing that Pavaliin might be some sort of impostor, Brei'lya began to research him and the conflicting information. Brei'lya had a breakthrough when she learned of Mammon, the Shadow Initiate leader and the galaxy's information broker. Sneaking into a strip club on Nar Shaddaa that he used as a front, Brei'lya was able to dispatch Mammon's security and steal his personal datapad. Looking up Pavaliin, she found out that he was the one that helped Fallen adopt the persona as he was able to change his information across the galaxy, but not with the Ishtari as they stayed hidden. With the revelation that Pavaliin was actually Fallen, Brei'lya confronted him on Coruscant at his personal apartment. While Fallen was about to kill her for figuring out his identity, Brei'lya proposed that they work together in order to further their goals. Fallen accepted knowing that the Ishtari could provide him with more supplies and greater firepower. The two sealed their deal by having sex, which Brei'lya explained as an Ishtari custom for sealing important business deals that were punishable by deal if broken in the Ishtari culture. Several days later, Brei'lya disguised herself as a human and attended one of the Imperial balls that Fallen was attending. She had hoped to discuss their deal in more depth. However, the gathering was attacked by a group of terrorists that opposed the Remnant's harsh rule. She was forced to leave the ball and returned to Innana. After contacting Fallen again to arrange a meeting, Brei'lya was taken to his main staging base, Zenith. It was here that the two solidified their plans for ascending Brei'lya to the position of Ishtari Matriarch and for Fallen to receive Ishtari aid once his campaign against the Remnant began. That night, the two shared an intimate moment after realizing they shared feelings for one another during their meetings. Foundation of Blood and Sand Category:Characters